Aiden's and Emma's detective agency
by DetectiveKaty
Summary: What if Aiden hadn't been murdered by DJ Pratt? What if Don Flack was married to a CSI? Chapter two is now up containing some of the storyline from season 2 finale. Please review it too!
1. Chapter 1

Don Flack and his wife Emma Flack walked down the corridor leading to Mac Taylor's office. Holding hands and laughing for two reasons.

One that Aiden had managed to crack the DJ Pratt case and two their marriage was back on track.

Don opened the door of the office without knocking and he and his wife were greeted by Mac, Danny, Stella, Sheldon, Lindsey and one face

that was unusual to see in the CSI building, Aiden.

Emma went to talk to Stella whilst Don walked straight towards Aiden and hugged her.

"Well Done! You finally got the creep!"

"Thanks Don!" Aiden answered after Don had let go of her.

"Mac told me earlier you have an announcement to make," said Don

"Well I'll be telling you all very soon," Aiden replied

"You can tell me I'm a cop I keep secrets," joked Don

Aiden smiled and walked to the centre of the room so she could get everyone's full attention

"Excuse me everyone I have a few things to say!" Aiden had to shout as the chit chat among each of the small groups was pretty loud.

But ceased completely after she made her introduction.

"Thanks!" said Aiden with a big grin on her face.

"Now as you all know I'm very happy now that creep DJ Pratt is now behind bars and justice has been served.

But putting an end to this case costed me my career as a CSI so I wont be returning to work as much as I know you all want me to."

Hearing Aiden actually say that the case costed her career made Mac's heart ache.

"Now onto my announcement," Aiden continued.

"Doing the surveillance made me realise how much I enjoyed the thrill of doing undercover which is why I've decided to become

a private detective,"

After a short silence everyone burst into applause. But what surprised everyone, even aiden was that Emma stepped forward.

"Hearing Aiden's announcement has made me feel I need a change, I nearly lost the love of my life last year," Emma turned to Don

who walked up to her and hugged her. They had been through such a lot the year before.

"So if Aiden will have me I would like to join her on her new venture and become a private detective as well,"

"I think this calls for a celebration," Mac shouted as he reached in one of his desk draws and pulled out a bottle of champagne.

"Are you sure you want to join me Emma?" Aiden asked her now what seemed business partner.

"Definitely" Emma smiled. Aiden and Emma shock hands. When Aiden went to glass her glass of champagne Don pulled Emma

aside.

"Now tell me are you sure you want to do this." Don was looking deep into Emma's eyes.

She smiled and kissed him. "I love you Donnie, I want our marriage to last forever and what may help is a bit of separation at work."

"But when will I be able to get you alone at lunch?" Don asked using the voice that a little boy would use sulking.

"Hey we will still wake up together, have dinner together and fall asleep together," It felt like they were the only people in the room.

Don took Emma into his arms and kissed her passionately but it was interrupted by Mac clearing his throat.

"Hey you took can celebrate in your own way later." Mac winked even though it caused him pain still to see the woman he loved

with another man.

"To Aiden and Emma, long may they be success private detectives. Cheers!" Mac shouted.

"Cheers!" shouted everyone else and they all emptied their glass after one gulp.


	2. Chapter 2

That evening Don and Emma had talked over her decision to become a private detective.

"I'm just worried that you might get hurt"

"You always worry about me"

"After last year don't you think I should?"

Emma looked at Don and saw that pained look in his eyes whenever last year was mentioned.

She touched his cheek.

"I love you Donnie Flack with all my heart but we have got to move on and put it behind us. A little space between us may do us good."

"So you think I'm too close to you now?" Don's cheeks were turning red.

"No I don't think that! I nearly die and I just so happen to have been carrying our first child! The child neither of us knew about and before I know

It was who you want us to try to again!" Emma shouted at her husband.

"I nearly lost my soul mate!" Don shouted back.

"I didn't know how to react when we found out you were pregnant!"

Emma stormed off to the kitchen and poured herself a brandy.

Don followed her and took the glass from her before she could even take a sip.

"That's not going to help," he said quietly. Why did they keep having the same argument. It's not even as bad as when she spent the night with Mac.

"No but this will," Emma said in tone of voice people used when they couldn't bear to be in the same room as their partner. She walked into their bedroom

and 10 minutes later walked out with a backpack with as much of her stuff that would fit in it. When don saw this he ran up to her and stood in front of the door,

tears falling down his cheeks.

"Please don't leave me Emma! Oh please I'm so sorry you don't know how much I hate myself for doing this to you. For making you hate me so much."

Emma couldn't bear seeing him like this. she took the bag off her back and hugged him so tight she thought they'd stay like that forever.

"Just let me spend the night at Aiden's OK? Let me think this all through and tomorrow I will see you at work in your office and we will talk properly OK?"

Don turned his face away from her and nodded slowly. He didn't think he could survive that night alone. What if she went to Mac's instead?

"Look at me Donald Flack" she whispered. He looked at her instantly and she gave him a long lingering tender kiss. When she pulled away he moved

away from the door and let her go. As soon as the door closed behind her he went into that kitchen and drank the glass of brandy meant for Emma.

Emma got a cab to Aiden's. She listened to everything Emma had to say and offered her the couch to sleep on that night.

"Hello Mac Taylor speaking,"

"Mac it's Don. Emma and I had a fight" Don knew the only person he could call was the man that took in Emma the year before and also took her to his bed.

The next day Don threw himself into his work. He thought if he didn't look at the clock Emma would come to see him sooner.

Then a call came in. A murder in a big building. He'd have to get Mac or some other CSI to go with him.

Crime scene photos were taken and Don and Mac walked up some stairs. Whilst Mac was looking at something in the ceiling Don thought about calling

Emma. No give her space he told himself.

"It's a bomb!"

The next 15 minutes flew by and before he knew it there was a huge bang and after darkness and a lot of pain.

Emma walked into to see Don. she would have gone earlier but she had to go to the chemist.

Then she saw Stella running towards her.

"Emma there's been a massive explosion and Don was in the building where it happened!"

Emma raced with Stella to Stella's car.

When they arrived on the scene Emma couldn't believe her eyes. Stella had her taken away from the scene. A while later there was news of Mac. Her heart raced.

There was also news of Don. Being injured.

She went to the hospital in the same ambulance as Don and held his hand the whole time.

She paced the surgical ward whilst he had an operation and sat by his bed whilst he was in recovery and next to his bed when he was moved to his own room.

The news wasn't good. Would he make it? If he did it sounded like it would be a miracle. She held his hand. She had to talk to him.

"Hey Donnie it's me Emma" she whispered in his ear. No response.

"Donnie if you can hear me I got some news" No response.

"Donnie I'm pregnant" suddenly he could feel her squeezing his hand and a tiny smile on his lips.

"Donnie you're going to be a father"

"I love you Emma"

"I love you Donnie" she lightly kissed his lips and left him to rest for the night.

She saw Mac in the hall.

"How is he?"

"A lot better now he knows he's going to be a father"

Mac eyes widen. He wished she was telling him she was carrying his child. Over the last year he'd fallen in love with so much he couldn't bear to see her with Don.

the phone call the night before nearly killed him.

"Congratulations" he smiled and walked away before she could see him cry but she knew him well enough to know that's what he was about to do.


End file.
